Was man aus Träumen lernen kann (Kapitel)
"Was man aus Träumen lernen kann" ist das fünfzehnte Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfzehnte Kapitel des sechste englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve erhält in Tel'aran'rhiod eine Standpauke von Egwene, die ihr verheimlichen will, dass sie sich gegen die Vorschriften der Weisen Frauen auflehnt. Beide finden heraus, dass Elaida jetzt die Amyrlin ist und die Weiße Burg sich gespalten hat. Egwene berichtet alles, was sie herausgefunden hat, Moiraine. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Tel'aran'rhiod Nynaeve versucht sich ins Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin zu träumen, doch es gelingt ihr nicht und stirnrunzelnd wählt sie das Zimmer der Herrin der Novizinnen als Ziel, in dem sie sich immer noch unwohl fühlt. Sie betrachtet sich in dem Spiegel, in dem Novizinnen und Aufgenommene ihre Tränenüberströmten Gesichter ansehen müssen. Da ihr Taraboner Kleid zu auffällig ist, ändert sie es zum Kleid einer Aufgenommenen ab und legt sich Melaines Aussehen zu. Während sie durch die Gänge zum Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin läuft, sieht sie immer wieder die Gestalten von Novizinnen aufflackern, die sich kurz nach Tel'aran'rhiod träumen. Vor der Tür zu ihrem Ziel erscheint plötzlich Elaida in der Stola der Amyrlin - allerdings ohne das Blau der Blauen Ajah - und fährt Nynaeve an, doch sie verschwindet mitten im Satz. Nynaeve ist erleichtert, den Elaida als Amyrlin wäre ein Alptraum, doch sie denkt, dass es eher in Tear schneit, bevor es dazu kommt. Sie durchquert den Vorraum, in dem sich sonst die Behüterin der Chronik befindet, doch er kommt ihr irgendwie anders vor. Als sie das Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin betritt, merkt sie, warum sie sich nicht dort hin träumen konnte, denn es sieht vollkommen anders aus. Plötzlich kommt eine rothaarige Aufgenommene hinter ihr ins Zimmer und verschwindet nicht gleich wieder. Nynaeve will schon in Sheriams Arbeitszimmer flüchten, doch es ist nur Egwene in einer Verkleidung. Sie tadelt Nynaeve dafür, sich wie Melaine geträumt zu haben. Nynaeve fragt, ob die Weisen Frauen Egwene endlich allein Träumen lassen, doch sie erhält keine Antwort. Statt dessen hält Egwene ihr einen wütenden Vortrag, in dem sie Nynaeve gar nicht wirklich zu Wort kommen lässt. Sie erklärt ihr, dass es lebendige Alpträume in Tel'aran'rhiod gibt, die Nynaeve gefangen nehmen könnten und schickt ihr zum Beweis zwei schreckliche Männer, die Nynaeve angreifen. Erst als Nynaeve Egwene bittet, hört diese auf. Sie fühlt sich schmutzig und hat Wunden von dem Alptraum. Aber sie kann nur ihr zerrissenes Kleid durch ein anderes ersetzen. Egwene sagt ihr, dass sogar sie Schwierigkeiten mit den Alpträumen hat, die in dieser Welt zurückbleiben. Nynaeve sagt, sie hätte sich schnell wo anders hin träumen können, doch Egwene weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Schließlich sagt Nynaeve, dass nichts in dem Raum, in dem sie sich befinden, nach Siuan Sanche aussieht. Sie erklärt, dass alles nach einer anderen Frau aussieht, oder nach einer Frau, die ihre Meinung vollständig geändert hat. Egwene gibt ihr Recht und erklärt, sie würde das Zimmer der Behüterin durchsuchen, während Nynaeve das Zimmer der Amyrlin durchsuchen soll. Im letzten der drei lackierten Kästchen auf dem Schreibtisch findet sie Dokumente und beginnt sie durchzulesen, kann jedoch anfangs keinen Hinweis entdecken. Es ist schwierig, da die Berichte und Briefe schnell verschwinden, so dass sie sie nur überfliegen kann, und meist schon wieder etwas neues in dem Kästchen liegt, wenn sie es erneut öffnen muss. Gerade liest sie einen Bericht über ein "verdächtiges" Zusammentreffen blauer Schwestern als ein Ruf aus dem Vorraum sie aufschreckt. Sie lässt einen Knüppel erscheinen, doch als sie in den Vorraum kommt, seht dort nur Egwene. Sie sieht entsetzt aus und erklärt Nyneave, dass Elaida die Amyrlin ist. Nynaeve widerspricht ihr sofort, doch sie zweifelt. Egwene erzählt, dass sie ein Schreiben mit Elaidas Namen und dem Titel der Amyrlin hatte. Allerdings weiß sie nicht, was mit Siuan geschehen ist. Beide Frauen sind sicher, dass Elaida Rand nicht so unterstützen wird, wie Siuan es getan hat. Egwene sagt, dass sie noch einen Hinweis gefunden hat und erzählt von einem Schreiben, in dem befohlen wurde, dass Moiraine unverzüglich zur Weißen Burg gebracht werden sollte, um dort wegen Hochverrats angeklagt zu werden. Sie nimmt an, dass es auch bei Elayne so ist. Nynaeve schlussfolgert, dass die Aes Sedai sich aufgespalten haben müssen, was die widersprüchlichen Befehle bei Ronde Macura erklären würde. Sie erzählt von dem Bericht über das Zusammentreffen der Blauen, die Elaida wohl nicht gewählt haben werden. Beide gehen ins Zimmer der Amyrlin zurück und suchen den Brief, können ihn aber nicht finden. Egwene drängt Nynaeve, sich zu erinnern, doch sie kann es nicht und irgendwann wird ihr klar, dass sie sich bei Egwene entschuldigt. Sie denkt darüber nach, wann und wie sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen verschoben hat. Das gefällt ihr nicht und sie will etwas unternehmen, um das zu ändern. Also gesteht sie Egwene, dass sie den Spaltwurzeltee doch getrunken hat. Dann droht sie, Egwene zu schlagen, falls sie den Weisen Frauen davon erzählt. Während sie erwartet, dass Egwene einen Streit mit ihr anfängt, lächelt diese jedoch herablassend, da sie sich das schon gedacht hat, da Nynaeve immer versucht, die Dinge für sich zu beschönigen. Nynaeve widerspricht und sie streiten, bis Egwene eine Tasse in ihrer Hand erscheinen lässt mit einem Gebräu, das Nynaeve ihr einmal eingeflößt hat, als sie selbst gelogen hatte. Sie bedrängt Nynaeve damit so sehr, dass diese die Vorwürfe schließlich zugibt. Dann lässt Egwene die Tasse verschwinden. Sie sagt, dass die Aiel Rand möglicherweise nicht mehr so bereitwillig folgen werden, wenn sie das über die Weiße Burg erfahren. Nynaeve sagt, dass sie es ohnehin herausfinden wollen, aber Egwene will, dass das lieber später als früher geschieht. Sie warnt Nynaeve, damit nicht bei ihrem nächsten Treffen herauszuplatzen und fragt, ob Nynaeve etwas über den Versammlungsort herausfinden konnte. Doch es gab keinen Hinweis. Nynaeve verspricht, es weiterhin zu versuchen. Egwene warnt sie noch einmal, vorsichtig zu sein, besonders wegen Moghedien. Dann verschwindet sie. Nynaeve denkt noch an das, was sie Egwene gern sagen würde, doch dann wird ihr klar, dass sie genauso gut auch noch die ganze Nacht dort stehen könnte, und sie träumt sich zurück in ihr Bett. Egwene al'Vere Ort: Aiel-Wüste Egwene erwacht in ihrem Zelt und ist froh, allein zu sein. Sie hat jedes mal Angst, wenn sie allein nach Tel'aran'rhiod geht, dass die Weisen Frauen sie entdecken. Und sie fürchtet nicht die Strafe, die man ihr auferlegen würde, sondern die Tatsache, dass man dann aufhören würde, sie zu unterrichten, wie sie es ihr angedroht haben. Sie zündet das Licht an und die Flammen im Kohlebecken und wartet darauf, dass es warm genug wird, um sich anzuziehen, denn sie will Moiraine aufsuchen. Während dessen denkt sie an Nynaeve und an die Angst, die sie hatte, dass die andere Frau herausfindet, dass sie ohne Erlaubnis in Tel'aran'rhiod ist. Sie hatte einfach weiter geredet und nicht gewagt, Nynaeve anzuschreien, aber das hatte funktioniert. Sie denkt daran, dass Moiraine es genauso macht, und auch die Weisen Frauen, und dass sie damit erreichen, was sie wollen, egal wie sie sich beschweren. Also nimmt sie sich vor, es auch bei Rand so zu machen und es bei Nynaeve ebenfalls beizubehalten. Es ist endlich warm genug und sie zieht sich an und verlässt ihr Zelt. Bei Rands Zelt sieht sie noch Licht und nähert sich. Eine Tochter des Speers steht auf und Egwene denkt daran, dass sicher irgendwo noch mehr Wächterinnen sind. Sie weiß, dass Timolan mit den Miagoma neben ihnen her marschiert, ohne jedoch deutlich zu machen, was er vor hat. Sie fragt Enaila, ob Rand wach ist und die Tochter nickt. Sie klingt wie eine Mutter, als sie sagt, dass Rand nicht genug schläft. Aviendha erhebt sich aus dem Schatten und beschwert sich, dass Rand darauf Rücksicht nehmen könnte, dass andere Nachts vielleicht schlafen wollen. Egwene sieht ins Zelt und kann Rand sehen, der in einem Buch liest. Sie vermutet, dass es sich um eine der Übersetzungen der Prophezeiungen des Drachen handelt. Neben ihm sitzt der müde wirkende Jasin Natael. Da der Gaukler bei Rand ist, will Egwene nicht mit ihm sprechen. Sie fragt Aviendha, warum diese nicht ins Zelt geht und mit Rand spricht um ihn auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen, doch die Aiel-Frau erklärt, dass die beiden Männer allein miteinander reden wollten und gegangen wären, wenn sie das Zelt nicht verlassen hätte. Enaila macht einen Witz darüber, dass Söhne schwer zu erziehen sind und Aviendha ja jetzt die Wahrheit darüber herausfinden könnte. Diese setzt sich beleidigt wieder an ihren Platz. Egwene geht weiter zu Moiraines Zelt, in dem auch noch Licht brennt. Lan liegt schlafend daneben, und als sie an ihm vorbei schleichen will, öffnet er die Augen, und schließt sie wieder, als er sie erkannt hat. Sie späht ins Zelt und sieht Moiraine, die ihre Kette in der Hand hält und vom Glühen Saidars umgeben ist. Egwene muss zwei mal Fragen, ehe die Aes Sedai sie hereinbittet. Sie fragt, ob Moiraine Rand wieder belauscht hat, obwohl sie versprochen hat, es nicht mehr zu tun. Die Aes Sedai erklärt, dass die Weisen Frauen Rands Träume nicht mehr überwachen können, da er sie abgeblockt hat. Sie hat nicht versprochen, es zu unterlassen, aber auch nicht ihre Hilfe angeboten, da die Ziele der Weisen Frauen etwas anderes sind als die Ziele der Weißen Burg. Egwene erzählt ihr, dass Elaida jetzt Amyrlin ist und Moiraine fragt, ob sie das beim Traumwandeln erfahren hat, oder durch ihr Talent als Träumerin. Letzteres sieht Egwene als Chance an, die Wahrheit zu verschweigen. Siehe auch: Egwenes Träume : Rand, der auf einem Stuhl saß und irgendwie wusste sie, dass die Besitzerin des Stuhls unglaublich zornig war, weil er ihren Stuhl genommen hatte. Es handelt sich höchstwahrscheinlich um den Löwenthron und die Frau ist entweder Morgase, die wütend ist über die Eroberung von Andor, oder Elayne, die wütend ist, weil Rand ihr den Thron übergeben will, der ihr zusteht und den sie ohne ihn erobern will. : Perrin, der mit Faile auf dem Schoß dasaß und sie küsste, während sie mit dem kurzgeschnittenen Bart spielte, den er in ihrem Traum trug. Hinter ihnen flatterten zwei Flaggen: ein roter Wolfskopf und ein karmesinfarbener Adler. Das Wolfskopfbanner und das Banner des Roten Adlers. Ein Mann in einem leuchtend gelben Kurzmantel stand gleich neben Perrins Schulter. Er hatte ein Schwert auf den Rücken geschnallt, aber trotzdem wusste sie, dass er ein Kesselflicker war. Doch kein Kesselflicker würde je ein Schwert berühren. Aram, der aufgrund seiner Verzweiflung über seine Machtlosigkeit beim Tod der anderen Tuatha'an zum Schwert gegriffen hat. Und jede Einzelheit an diesem Traum bis auf den Bart erschien ihr wichtig. Die Flaggen, dass Faile Perrin küsste, sogar der Kesselflicker. Jedesmal, wenn er etwas näher an Perrin heranrückte, war es, als durchdringe eine eisige Weltuntergangsahnung alles. Durch sein Verlassen des Wegs des Blattes ist Aram viel gewalttätiger geworden, aber auch empfänglicher für Einflüsterungen, da er sich vermutlich verlassen fühlt. Später wird Masema Dagar ihn überzeugen können, dass Perrin Schattengezücht ist und er wird versuchen, ihn zu töten. REFERENZEN : Mat warf die Würfel mit blutüberströmtem Gesicht. Er hatte die breite Hutkrempe tief herunter gezogen, so dass sie seine Wunde nicht sehen konnte. Daneben steckte Thom Merrilin seine Hand in ein Feuer, um daraus den kleinen blauen Stein hervorzuziehen, der nun auf Moiraines Stirn hing. Mat wird sein Auge hergeben, um Moiraine vor den Eelfinn zu retten. Thom begleitet ihn und zieht Moiraine aus einer Blase, wobei er sich die Hände verbrennt. : Oder sie träumte von einem Gewitter: mächtige dunkle Wolken türmten sich ganz ohne Wind oder Regen, während gezackte Blitze - alle identisch - die Erde aufwarfen. Das könnte ein Hinweis auf die herannahende Letzte Schlacht sein, oder aber auf die Zweite Schlacht von Cairhien gegen die Shaido. REFERENZEN Also behauptet sie, in einem nicht gewöhnlichen Traum einen Steckbrief gesehen zu haben, in dem Moiraine gesucht wird, unterzeichnet von Elaida als Amyrlin. Moiraine reagiert gelassen. Sie sagt, dass es nun vielleicht keine Rolle mehr spielt, ob Rand und die Aiel die Drachenmauer überqueren, da Elaida vermutlich nicht mit den Herrschern verhandeln wird, wie Siuan es getan hätte. Fassungslos fragt Egwene, ob Moiraine nicht um ihre Freundin trauert. Doch Moiraine erklärt, dass sie keine Zeit hat für Tränen. Sie erklärt, dass sie damals, einundzwanzig Jahre zuvor, wussten, dass sie irgendwann dafür bezahlen müssten, als sie ihre Suche nach dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen aufnahmen. Egwene versteht trotzdem nicht, wie Moiraine so ruhig bleiben kann, da Siuan vermutlich tot oder gedämpft ist. Außerdem vermutet sie, dass Elaida entweder Rands Feindin ist oder ihn bis Tarmon Gai'don gefangen nehmen will. Sie erzählt, dass die Burg gespalten ist und die Blauen und möglicherweise auch die Gelben sich irgendwo versammeln. Moiraine sagt, dass es ihr nicht gefällt, dass die Burg gespalten ist, da sie ihr Leben schon lange vor der Suche nach dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen der Burg geweiht hatte. Sie sagt, sie wünschte, alle Aes Sedai hätten Elaida die Treue geschworen, egal was mit Siuan geschehen ist, da die Menschheit nur durch die Weiße Burg noch die Erinnerung an die Letzte Schlacht und die Befreiung des Dunklen Königs bewahrt. Egwene fragt nach Rand, da Moiraine selbst gesagt hatte, dass er die Freiheit haben muss, um zu lernen und die Welt zu beeinflussen. Sie weiß, dass die vereinten Kräfte der Burg ihn aufhalten könnten. Moiraine erwidert, dass nur dreizehn Schwestern nötig sind, um ihn abzuschirmen und noch weniger, um die Abschirmung aufrecht zu erhalten. Egwene fragt, was sie vor hat und Moiraine sagt, dass sie tun wird, was sie muss, je nachdem, was sich ergibt. Doch sie ist froh, dass sie jetzt keinen Wahl hat, als bei ihm zu bleiben. Sie sagt, dass er inzwischen zumindest anhört, was sie sagt, auch wenn er nicht zeigt, was er davon hält. Egwene erzählt weiter, dass Nynaeve von den Verlorenen in Tel'aran'rhiod berichtet hat, von allen außer Moghedien, Lanfear und Asmodean. Beide Frauen wissen, dass Lanfear Rand mindestens einmal besucht hat und vielleicht noch öfter, was er ihnen aber nicht erzählt hat. Moiraine sagt, dass sie sich um Lanfear vielleicht keine Gedanken mehr machen müssen, doch die anderen sind gefährlich. Sie sagt, dass sie beide genau aufpassen müssen wegen der anderen und wünscht sich, dass mehr Weise Frauen die Macht lenken könnten. Egwene erwidert, dass sie nicht immer auf Rand achten können, doch Moiraine sagt, dass sie ihn nicht immer an der Hand halten können und hoffen müssen, dass er es allein schafft. Dann sagt sie, dass sie noch ein wenig schlafen will, bevor Rand sie wieder hochscheucht. Egwene fragt, warum Moiraine tut, was Rand ihr befielt, und sagt, dass auch Nynaeve das für falsch hält. Moiraine sagt ihr, dass sie sich erinnert hat, wie man Saidar beherrscht und Egwene denkt daran, dass man sich Saidar erst ergeben muss, bevor man es beherrschen kann. Als sie zu ihrem Zelt zurückkehrt, wird ihr klar, dass Moiraine zu ihr wie zu einer Gleichgestellten gesprochen hat und sie vermutet, dass es vielleicht nicht mehr allzu lange dauert, bis sie selbst Aes Sedai wird. Charaktere *Nynaeve al'Meara *Egwene al'Vere *Enaila *Aviendha *Rand al'Thor *Asmodean - als Jasin Natael *Lan Mandragoran *Moiraine Damodred In Tel'aran'rhiod * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan Erwähnt * Sheriam Bayanar * Egwene al'Vere * Corianin Nedeal * Liandrin Guirale * Leane Sharif * Siuan Sanche * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon * Melaine * Bonwhin Meraighdin * Elayne Trakand * Joline Maza * Davram Bashere - als Generalfeldmarschall von Saldaea * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi * Pedron Niall * Ronde Macura * Luci * Thom Merrilin * Juilin Sandar * Moghedien * Amys * Bair * Timolan * Mat Cauthon * Sierin Vayu * Lanfear Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Seherin *Traumgängerin *Aiel **Tochter des Speers **Lehrling der Weisen Frauen *Behüter Erwähnt * Herrin der Novizinnen * Amyrlin-Sitz * Novizin * Schwarze Ajah * Behüterin der Chronik * Verlorene * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Frauenzirkel * Gemeinderat * Generalfeldmarschall * Augen-und-Ohren * Car'a'carn * Miagoma Orte *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' **Weiße Burg ***Quartiere der Novizinnen ***Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin *Ghealdan **Sienda Erwähnt * Herz des Steins * Weiße Burg * Tarabon ** Tanchico * Tear (Nation) * Falme * Saldaea * Illian (Nation) * Murandy * Rückgrat der Welt ** Jangai-Pass * Fluss Alguenya * Cairhien (Nation) Gegenstände * Kesiera - als kleiner blauer Edelstein Pflanzen * Spaltwurzel * Katzenfarn * Asblatt Ereignisse Erwähnt * Hundertjähriger Krieg Sonstige Sprichworte * Er bemüht sich, ein Flüstern zu hören, obwohl er sich weigert, einen Schrei wahrzunehmen. * Nimm, was du willst, und zahle dafür. - Sprichwort in Cairhien, Tarabon und Saldaea Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Aiel-Wüste Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod